


My Dinner with a Killer Robot

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: I Want My MTT [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Happy Ending, Other, Restaurants, Small Talk, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: It's your first date with Mettaton - you're going to dinner together! You're quite worried about whether it's going to go well, but as it turns out, you may not have anything to worry about.





	My Dinner with a Killer Robot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a Tumblr anon who asked for Mettaton and the reader having their first official date at a restaurant. It took me longer than I thought it would to write; guess my skills at writing small talk are just as good as my skills at using small talk in real life. (Maybe?)

You’re going on a date.

And you can’t help but work yourself into a near-panic over the whole thing. You’ve picked out some nice clothes that have absolutely no signs of wear-and-tear, your hair has been fixed to utter perfection after spending far longer than usual in front of the mirror, you’ve done everything you can to hide any possible blemishes on your face - and you keep worrying that you’ll find something else that you somehow didn’t notice.

Or worse, that _he_ will find it.

You’re not just going on a date; you’re going on a date with a celebrity. What if there are all sorts of cameras and news crew around? What if you make some dumb mistake and become a punchline on social media, or what if you damage _his_ reputation?

And you’re not just going on a date with any celebrity; you’re going on a date with Mettaton. All you had to do was read the comments on just one of his social-media posts, and listen to the way people screamed for him during his concerts and other shows, and it almost instantly became clear to you that Mettaton is one of those stars who is a frequent target of fan crushes. It was mainly for this reason that you were scared to approach him about your feelings; because of you, one of the biggest celebrity hotties would be considered “taken”, and some fans who wanted him for themselves would probably never forgive that.

(It was for this reason that, after confessing your feelings, the two of you kept your relationship on the down-low for a little while afterwards while Mettaton worked out a way to gently tell everyone about the whole thing. Eventually, he did manage to work out a way - and fortunately, the backlash wasn’t anywhere near as strong as you’d thought it would be, and you and Mettaton decided to go on your first proper date to celebrate. Deep down, though, you’re still worried about other Mettaton fans who might see you as nothing more than an obstacle.)

You’re pacing the floor muttering to yourself for exactly this reason. He said he just wanted to go to a restaurant tonight - but knowing him and his lavish tastes, he was probably thinking of going to a really fancy restaurant with candlelight and white tablecloths. What if they have a dress code, and you’re not dressed properly for the occasion? The clothes you’re wearing are definitely more formal than your street clothes, but what if they’re not formal enough? Or, alternatively, what if they’re _too_ formal? Knowing Mettaton’s fondness for performances, he might instead want to go to a karaoke bar or something. Being far-and-away the most fancily-dressed person in the establishment would be just as embarrassing as being the most casually dressed.

These thoughts consume your mind so much that you nearly jump five feet in the air at the sound of knocking. And since the knocking is to the rhythm of a certain theme song, there’s no mistaking who this is. You quickly snatch up the bouquet of red roses you bought specifically for this occasion and run straight to the front door, almost throwing it open. It would be poor form to keep him waiting, after all.

Mettaton is indeed standing there; thankfully, his outfit is on about the same level of formality as yours. He gives you a slightly confused look. “Er… hello, beautiful. Did I come at a bad time?”

You try to hide your nerves with a small laugh. “No, not at all! I’m okay with going out if you are.” Quickly remembering the flowers you’re holding, you show them to him. “These are for you, by the way.”

His eyes sparkle as he takes them. “Oh, I love roses…” Looking up, he notices that you’re taking deep breaths. “…Are you nervous, sweetie?”

Deciding that it’s no use trying to hide it, you simply nod.

“Don’t worry, sweetie; we’re just going to a restaurant.” He takes your hand and gives you a reassuring smile. “Why don’t we discuss this in the car?”

“Okay.”

It doesn’t take long for the two of you to end up in the back of Mettaton’s limousine; as it’s heading to the restaurant in question, Mettaton slips an arm around your shoulders and gently holds you.

“Are you worried about making a mistake in public, darling?”

With an incredulous look on your face, you nod at him. It was like he read your mind. “What if we end up getting secretly photographed or even filmed?”

He cuddles a little closer. “I’m sure our fans will understand, beautiful. They know that there’s more to both of us than just whatever mistake might happen.” Smiling, he takes your hand again. “And who knows? Maybe neither of us will make a mistake - and maybe no one’s going to be around to film it!”

As you lean into his embrace, you hope he’s right. Given that the only reason news outlets would be interested in the likes of you is that you’re dating a celebrity, they’re probably looking for any excuse to pounce on this “commoner” who, by all rights, shouldn’t even be riding in the back of a plush limo or spending more than five minutes with the biggest celebrity in all of monsterkind (who has also gained quite a large human fanbase).

After what simultaneously feels like the longest and shortest car ride in your life, you finally arrive at the restaurant he picked out. It definitely isn’t a casual diner, but at the same time, it’s not quite as fancy as what you’d pictured.

Mettaton gives you a bright smile with those permanently-white teeth. “Here we are!” He pushes a door open. “Shall we?”

“Sure.” You follow him out of the car and into the restaurant.

Much to your surprise, the restaurant is a little more casual than what you were expecting. The interior is warm and inviting, but it still has a rather upscale aesthetic; various paintings are hanging on the walls, along with some other pieces of decor. Within the next couple of minutes, you and Mettaton have been seated, and you soon find yourself browsing the menu.

“I was a little tempted to invite you to a more formal restaurant,” he says, “but since it’s only our first date, I didn’t want to intimidate you. Date you, but not intimidate you.” He chuckles at his joke, and so do you once you notice it. “But seriously, darling, this place has received some good reviews, so I thought it would be a lovely place for us to have our first date.”

You smile at him, feeling your nervousness float away as you look around and see that there are no obvious signs of a camera crew. “It does look really nice in here. And I’m sure the food will be great.”

Once you’ve decided on what you want, you decide the best thing to do is try to make small talk with him. But how exactly does one go about making small talk on a romantic date - with a celebrity, no less?

He seems to think it’s possible, though - that’s why he ends up breaking the ice.

“So, darling… have you played any good games recently?”

“Huh?” The question catches you off-guard for just a second, but you soon recover. “Oh, yeah, I’ve been playing a few games.”

For the next couple of minutes, you describe the games you’ve been playing, and Mettaton looks quite intrigued. There seems to be a sparkle in his eyes as he listens to your stories, and when you finish, he nods.

“Interesting… quite interesting.” He looks up. “The reason I ask is because I’ve been contemplating a new business venture: MTT-Brand licensed video games!” He sweeps his arm in a dramatic gesture. “However, I’ve heard that licensed video games are rather… hit-or-miss, in terms of quality. And this simply will not do! Any video game with my name on it should have nothing less than the utmost quality!”

“That’s understandable.” If you were in a video game, you know you’d want it to be a good video game; there’s nothing worse than the possibility of being considered a laughingstock.

(His own concerns about the same topic seem to reassure you, even if only a little bit.)

The waiter soon brings your drinks, and you and Mettaton pause your conversation to order some food. Since this restaurant has a lot of dishes that you recognize, you’re easily able to pick out something you like.

After that little interlude is over and the waiter has left, Mettaton seems to have found something else to talk about.

“You know, beautiful…” The smile on his face softens; it ends up looking far more humble than what he usually displays. “I just wanted to thank you for showing up in my life. Even though I adore my fans, it’s absolutely wonderful to know someone who truly understands me on a personal level.”

Your heart can’t help but pound more rapidly than usual. Mettaton seems so untouchable on stage; sometimes it’s easy to forget that he’s just as much of a person - with his own insecurities and quirks - as everyone else in the world. 

Regardless, you still decide to let him know your true feelings. “Thank you for being in my life, too. You make it so easy for me to believe in myself…”

He gazes into your eyes, still keeping up that smile. “We truly are a phenomenal pair, aren’t we? And that’s why I wanted to go on this date with you; now that we know our fans aren’t going to be upset, there’s nothing stopping us from celebrating our love for each other!”

Celebrating… what an appropriate word to describe it. With a man like this, who makes you feel so safe, knowing that his fans most likely won’t try to go after you definitely makes you feel like celebrating.

“There are so many places we could go together… so many things we could do!” He almost seems to be in the midst of a daydream as he continues to speak. “We could go dancing together, or I could show you this lovely spa in town… Ooh! What if we went clothes shopping together? We could bring out each other’s inner beauty with the help of a well-chosen wardrobe!”

You can’t help but hear the tone of his voice; it seems just a little more vulnerable than what you’d expect from him. And in that instant, you know that the feeling of safety is mutual.

Forgetting all of your previous worries, you continue discussing possible future dates and other various things until your food arrives. This is only your first date with Mettaton, and you already know that you don’t want it to be your last one; the fact that you two can so easily let your guard down around each other right now makes it hard to believe that, just earlier this evening, you were in a panic that things might not go well.

You’re going on a date with Mettaton, and you couldn’t be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://nosleepuntilvacation.tumblr.com/


End file.
